Charlie and Lola misbehave at Yuko Mizutani's funeral/Beaten up by The King Of The Monsters
Summary: Baboon King and Elephant King are playing Roblox on the computer. Later, Azura comes in while she's crying at Elephant King and Baboon King about Yuko Mizutani the voice of Sora and Iris dead after suffering breast cancer. Meanwhile, at Charlie and Lola's house, Wowser tells Charlie and Lola that they're going to Yuko Mizutani's funeral. However at the funeral, Charlie and Lola play Me!Me!Me! song which shocked everyone. Therefore, Charlie and Lola get grounded for Maximum Ultraplex years and The King Of The Monsters severely beat them up for what they did. Transcript Part 1: Baboon King and Elephant King play Roblox *[May 16th, 2017] Part 3: The Visitors Punish Charlie and Lola/Concussion Time for Charlie and Lola Roobear: I'm Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you both misbehaved at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! You two know doing stuff like that is against the law and you both could end up in court!! Laura: I'm Laura Koala! You both are worse than Walter and his brothers! Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you both dare beat up my girlfriend Laura, I will call the cops to come and arrest the two of you! Floppy Rabbit: I'm Floppy Rabbit, I invent things better than the two of you! Mimi Rabbit: I'm Mimi Rabbit, I agree with floppy! Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. My siblings and I are so miserable in you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. You both will not watch Sausage Party ever again! Why?! Because it has porn! Mitsuo Shimano: Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. My cousin Shimajirō and I are so pissed off at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Shame on the two of you!! Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My siblings and I are so furious at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. When will you two gonna stop looking up pornography and killing people?! Kate Midorihara: You both are worse than COC* A EGG U R and Harry Forshew for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband Takeshi Ishida and I are so angry at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife and I will not tolerate your horrid habits for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you both ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump will be extremely pissed off at you two and he will get the U.S. Government and the U.S. military to kill you both! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You both are worse than Tobias James and Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeraltoday! Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. If you both copy Pedro and Edro's behaviors by uploading a sex tape of my best friend Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you both!! Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You both will go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Charlie and Lola, Kikko Hayashida and I called the U.S. Government, the Mexican government, Western Europe's governments, the Brazilian government, the Australian government and the New Zealander government and the FBI to shut down and summon The King Of The Monsters to smash and demolish all of the red light districts and strip clubs all across the United States of America, Mexico, Western Europe, Australia, New Zealand and South America to lower the crime rates to zero! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Senichi Tanaka and I also called every police force all across both the United States of America, Mexico and Western Europe, the United States, NATO, Japanese, Filipino, Taiwanese and South Korean elite militaries and all of the governments across the United States, Australian, Mexican, Brazilian and Western Europe to destroy, burn and demolish all of the porn stuffs, smash and demolish all strip clubs and red light districts, seize all illegal drugs and firearms, make massive and gigantic drug, firearm, gang and child porn busts and brutally kill, assassinate, exterminate and massacre all pimps, pedophiles, child abductors, strippers, drug dealers, gang members, drug kingpins and cartel members and rescue all of the kidnapped children all across North America and South America to lower the crime rates of these continents to zero! Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. You both will forget your memories all about porn!! I also called the United States, Japanese, Taiwanese and South Korean elite militaries to launch a massive series of airstrikes against North Korea's military force inflicting billions of casualties on them! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. We're extremely pissed off at you two bad kids for misbehaving at the funeral today! I called the FBI, the Japanese government and the CIA to seize and permanently shut down all of the dark web sites and hunt down and kill of the criminals and suspects and permanently shut down all of the porn sites! Rei Kobayashi: Rei Kobayashi here! You both very worse than Harry Forshew! If you both use racial insults towards Marurin Sasaki, I will beat you two up! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. We are very furious in you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! If you both dare smoke weed at school, Asako Kageyama and I will severely beat you two retarded idiots up with belts! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both made a grounded video out of me, I will let Kento Koshiba come and beat you up! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Start paying attention to Disney and that is final and if you two make any foot fetish pictures out of me, I will attack you with my lightsaber! Plus, you both are worse than the Galactic Empire!! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki, every time you buy Sausage Party on DVD or Blu-ray, Azura will destroy it! Don't even think about tickling Minerva Mink's feet with loftwing feathers or else I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you both until you two bad kids bleed to death! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. If you both made a grounded video out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you two! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. I'm very pissed off at you for two misbehaving at the funeral today! You two will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters! Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. If you two murderous kids were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of the two of you! Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. Don't even think about beating up Mimirin Midorihara or else, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! Indiana Jones: I'm Indiana Jones. You both will watch my films for playing a song with bad words at the funeral today. Marion Ravenwood: I'm Marion Ravenwood. When are you two going to stop looking up pornography and killing people?! Short Round: I'm Short Round. You two are very bad kids for misbehaving at funeral today! Willie: Tori: I'm Tori! Donah: I'm Donah! Rai: I'm Rai! Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Charlie and Lola, I called the U.S. Military and NATO shut down and smash and demolish all of the red light districts and strip clubs all across the United States of America, Mexico and South America to lower the crime rates to zero!!! Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you both are considered to be the most horrible kids and the worst YouTubers and trolls in the whole entire history for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Shame on the two of you! Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You both will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you two always not listening to us!! Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you two going to stop making killing people?! Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You two are considered to be the worst terroristic kids in the whole entire world for looking up pornography and murdering people!! Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You two are very bad kids for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today!! No porn stuffs for the two of you!! Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. I'm YankieDude5000. You both are worse than my old enemies from 2015 like AYBAYBAYDOG1 and Harry Forshew! yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. I'm very mad at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You both are considered to be the most terroristic and cold-hearted kids I have ever seen for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. We can't stand you two always looking up pornography and killing people! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You two are bad kids misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Kooky Von Koopa: I'm Kooky Von Koopa. You both are completely getting on my nerves by killing people nonstop! Ristar: I'm Ristar. I also called both every police force all across Europe and Asia and the United States, NATO, Japanese, Filipino, Taiwanese and South Korean elite militaries and all of the governments across Europe and Asia to destroy, burn and demolish all of the porn stuffs, smash and demolish all strip clubs and red light districts, seize all illegal drugs and firearms, make massive and gigantic drug, firearm, gang and child porn busts and brutally kill, assassinate, exterminate and massacre all pimps, pedophiles, terrorist leaders, strippers, drug dealers, gang members, drug kingpins, terrorists and child abductors and rescue all of the kidnapped children all across North America, South America, Europe and Asia to lower the crime rates of these continents to zero! Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version! You both are considered to be the worst terroristic kids I had ever seen! Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I'm very enraged at you two murderous kids for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You both will watch 4 films of An American Tail for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. You both are worse than Warren T. Rat and Scuttlebutt for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! Tiger the Cat: I'm Tiger the Cat from An American Tail. Fievel and I are so furious at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely furious at you two bad and terroristic kids for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today. Shame on you! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You two bad kids are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. Don't you both think about smoking weed at school or else you both will be sent to Hoshido Valla where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura will kill the two of you. Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm very furious at you two bad kids for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. I will replace all of your Grand Theft Auto stuffs with Nintendo stuffs and well-received Nintendo games for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Shauna: I'm Shauna. You two are the worst kids I have ever seen in history! I called the U.S. Government and the FBI to permanently shut down and destroy all of the porn sites and dark websites! Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. You both are very horrible kids for looking up pornography, killing people and misbehaved at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Princess Scarlet Angel: I'm Scarlet Angel. You both are worse than Baseball Bro, Fire Bro and Rookie! Mario: I'm Mario. If you both try to kill many Challenge Island Kindergartners, I will shoot fireballs at the two of you! Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you two going to stop looking up pornography and killing people?! Wario: I'm Wario. If you both try to kill Shimajirō Shimano, I will lock you two up inside a large treasure chest! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you both kill more people, I will swallow you two up and you both will become eggs! Princess Peach: I'm Peach, If you both make grounded videos out of me, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you both away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently! Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about trying to destroy Peach's castle! Toad: Toadette: Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro. You two are worse than Fire Bro, Baseball Bro and Shroom Bro. Sophie the Otter: Hello, I'm Sophie The Otter. You both totally lost tickets to go see Girls Trip in Theaters. Peanut Otter: I'm Peanut Otter. You both will forget all of your memories about porn! Butter Otter: Me Butter Otter, you both must stop pworn (Me Butter Otter, you both must stop porn) Jelly Otter: I'm Jelly Otter. You two are nothing but a bunch of murderers! Franklin: I'm Franklin The Turtle, and I can't believe you two were so mean at the funeral! You two know doing stuff like that at funerals is against the law and you two could end up in court you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) son of a !! Aladar: I'm Aladar, I can't believe you two ruined the funeral, and you'll be forced Neera: I'm Neera, and i agree with my husband! You will be forced to babysit our children as a result! Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! We cannot stand you two looking up pornography and killing people!! Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You both will like Maple Town and that is final! Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you both are enemies to all of us! I'm sick of you two misbehaving! Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You two are possibly the worst killer and terroristic kids I have ever seen in my life! Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you both Charlie and Lola! Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me eat way too much food at the same time! Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than the Babylon Rogues! Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You both ard nothing but a bunch of complete savages for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Shame on you both! Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final! Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You both will watch my movie for the rest of your lives and I mean it! Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you both could become a fan of my movie. Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you both with my sword!! Dumbo: Young Simba: Young Nala: Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. If you get in dead meat, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, Shimajirō Shimano will call me on the phone and tell me to permanently take you away to Zootopia and I will throw you two in jail! Moana: I'm Moana. Misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral has go to be one of the worst things you both had ever done!! Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Kikko Hayashida arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will rupture your arteries with my hook!! Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your pornographic stuffs once and for all!! Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-ot Felix. If you both destroy Shimajirō's Disney stuffs, I will wham you two down with my golden hammer! Sergeant Calhoun: Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you both tickle Mimirin Midorihara's feet with feathers for no reason, I will freeze you both to death with my ice powers and you both will suffer from frostbite! Anna: I'm Anna. If you both tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma for no reason with feathers, Nyakkii and I will punch you two in the face really hard that you both will get bloody noses! Olaf: I'm Olaf. You two are very bad kids for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Don't even think about kidnapping Kikko Hayashida to tickle her feet everytime she and her friends visit Arendelle or else Shimajirō Shimano and Hana Shimano will beat you two bad kids up! Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. If you both dare look up pornography and kill more people, I will call the French military to hunt you both down! Belle: Snow White: Aladdin: Jasmine: Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo or worse, Castle Krakenburg!! Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you two need is a very good beating for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today. Joy: I'm joy, I'm not happy at you Sadness: Anger: Fear: Disgust: Pongo: I'm pongo Perdita: I'm perdita Shaggy: I'm Shaggy Fred: I'm Fred Daphne: I'm Daphne Velma: I'm Velma Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral a nice thing to do? Heck no! Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will scratch you!! Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more looking up pornography and killing people ever again! Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you both make violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends for no reason, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest the two of you! Wakko: I'm Wakko. Dot: I'm dot, do not call me Dottie Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Bloo: I'm Bloo, your behavior makes me furious for calling the muppet babies stupid Eduardo: Soy Eduardo, you're so mean Coco: I'm Coco! No calling the muppet babies stupid! Wilt: I'm wilt, for calling the muppets stupid, You'll play wii sports and wii sports resort Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll destroy all of your pornographic stuffs and kill your pet cassawories once and for all! Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of Sausage Party! Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the Sailor Scouts will beat you up! Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Ramurin Makiba's feet with feathers because if you two do, Blossom and I will beat you up! Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you both make Sakurako Koinuna cry by singing a gangsta rap song with racist words, I will beat you two up! Akio Asakura: Ako Asakura here! If you tickle Seaberry Delight's feet for no reason with acrylic paint, I will get The King Of The Monsters to beat you up! Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You both will forget your memories all porn! Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary or else I will whack you with a wrench!! Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! Minerva Mink: I'm Minerva Mink! Misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral has got to be one of the worst and terrible things you both had have ever done because doing things like that at funerals is against the law and it can land you both in court!!! Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken! If you both made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. You better not call Kento Koshiba a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will slam you down into the ground! Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world just like Pablo and Tyrone! Forest Law: I'm Forest Law! You will not leave school during detention because if you do, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Lei Wulong: Lei Wulong is here! If you tickle Kumakkii Mashiro's feet for no reason with rainbow feathers, Forest Law and I will beat you up severely! Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. Don't even think about hiring Dora to kidnap Ramurin Makiba and tickle her feet for no reason with rainbow feathers or else, you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla! Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. You'll be a fan of my franchise for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Kagome: I'm Kagome. When are you both going to stop killing people?! Luffy: I'm Luffy! Misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral is very naughty for you to do that! If you two misbehave at another funeral, I will beat you up severely! NathanDesignerBoy7: Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You both are worse than Harry Forshew and Theory T! Topspin: I'm Topspin. You both will forget your memories all about porn! Roadbuster: I'm Roadbuster. You both won't remember anything which is porn! Leadfoot: I'm Leadfoot! We will burn your Playboy magazines and hit your heads on the wall 10 times nonstop. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. How dare you tried to kill my dog, your Cynthia doll will be smashed once and for all! Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner, I will sing all theme songs for calling the muppet babies stupid Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up! Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about tickle torturing Ramurin Makiba or else you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto will kill you! Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter I'm disappointed on what you did, start liking us and quit liking porn and killing people! Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano, I will beat you up! Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you tickle torture Casey Kelp with acrylic paint, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger. Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your porn stuffs will be smashed and drowned and you two will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! Hinata: I'm Hinata, how dare you kill my Grumpig and Talonflame? Your Cynthia Doll will be burned and beaten once and for all! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachu! (I'm Pikachu! You will play all Pokémon games!) Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out. You both will be forced to watch my film for what you did to hurt Azura's feelings. Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds, you both will also watch my film as well. ME!ME!ME! is a anime singer who sings some bad words in Japanese language. Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins Of Madagascar, you both will watch Disney Movies including Dumbo and The Lion King as well as my film where I come out. Littlefoot: Cera: Ducky: Petrie: Spike: Chomper: Ruby: Chanticleer: Master Monkey: Ray: I'm Ray the Firefly from The Princess and The Frog, you both will be forced to watch my film where I star in. And oh, you both will forget your memories all about porn. Blu: Lucina: Maka (Soul Eater): I'm Maka from Soul Eater, you'll not watch my anime because it's pornographic! Kento Koshiba: First punishment, Charlie I will change your voice to Princess! Kirinta Kusano: And as for you Lola, I will change your voice to Kendra! Ramurin: Never! This is what you two psychopaths get for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today. 2nd punishment, spankings! [Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida began spanking Charlie and Lola and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored.] Charlie: Ow! (X48) Lola: Ouch! (X47) Kikko Hayashida: 3rd punishment, Akio Toriyama and I will kick your asses!! [Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama began giving Charlie and Lola painful ass kickings. This action is censored.] Charlie: Wah! (X48) Lola: No! (X50) Sakurako Koinuma: 4th punishment, slappings! [Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka begin slapping Charlie and Lola. This action is censored] Charlie: Wah! (X58) Lola: Ouch! (X57) Marurin Sasaki: 5th punishment, ass beatings! [Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi begin giving Charlie and Lola very painful ass beatings with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored.] Charlie: Ouch!!! (X48) Lola: Wah!!! (X49) Kirinta Kusano: 6th punishment, Satomi Hiroyuki and I will beat you two up with belts for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! [Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki beat up Charlie and Lola with belts. This action is censored.] Charlie: No!! (X40) I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding!!! Lola: Wah!! (X76) Kento Koshiba: 7th punishment, whacking you both with stainless steel baseball bats for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! [Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama whack Charlie and Lola with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored.] Charlie: Wah! (X40) Lola: Ouch!! (X42) Monta Kimura: 8th punishment, punches in the face! [Monta Kimura and Yasuko Minamoto begins punching Charlie and Lola in the face. This action is censored.] Charlie: No!! (X52) Lola: Ouch!! (X51) Shimajirō: 9th punishment, Mimirin Midorihara and I will beat you two up for making violent and offensive videos out of me and my friends and family and for smoking weed for no reason! [Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara severely beat up Charlie and Lola. This action is censored.] Hana Shimano: 10th punishment, peeing on both of you! [Hana Shimano and Mitsuo Shimano pee on Charlie and Lola. This action is censored.] Sakurako Koinuma: And finally me and Kikko Hayashida will put nappies on both of you! Charlie: No! (X40) Please don't put a nappy on us!! Lola and I are very sorry!! Senichi Tanaka: It doesn't matter. Sakurako and Kikko put nappies on Charlie and Lola! Sakurako Koinuma: You're on Senichi! [Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida put nappies on Charlie and Lola. This action is blocked and censored.] Kikko Hayashida: There! Now your nappies are now on! You both will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! Shimajirō: Here are the following punishments. There is no porn movies and shows, no Playboy magazines, no McDonald's, no KFC, no SexyLand, no strip clubs, no red light districts, no alcoholic drinks, no adult theaters, no sex shops, no heavy metal, no killing people, no death metal, no doing drugs, no gun shops, no Grand Theft Auto, no Sausage Party, no Cheaters, no Justin Bieber, no Rebecca Black, no making foot fetish pictures out of me and my friends such as Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kumakki Mashiro and Kento Koshiba, no gangsta rap music, no smoking weed, no drug dealing and trafficking, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Burger King, no Domino's Pizza, no Wikia, no YouTube, no RedTube, no iPad, no AO-rated games, no NC-17 movies, no R-rated movies, no TV-MA TV shows, and no stuff for adults! Mimirin: The only things both will eat are ! Lola: No, we hate all of that gross stuff. Charlie: I agree with Lola. Nyakkii: It doesn't matter, these are the only things you both will eat and drink from now on and for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral by playing a song with bad words. Bing Bong: You both will not only watch my Disney movie, but you'll also watch other Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017) and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales! If not, Azura will clobber you both to death. Spark Mandrill: If that isn't enough, you two will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's shows and movies. Sting Chameleon: The only Broadway musicals you'll go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. Sailor Moon: You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, we Sailor Scouts will beat you two up until you both bleed to death! Sailor Mars: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano cry a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! They can flood a whole entire area with their tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! Sailor Mercury: Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro and Sakurako Koinuma and somestimes Nyakkii Momoyama do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both broadway and film when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area! Mimirin Midorihara: You will be forced to become a fan of Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody and Pretty Cure! Hana Shimano: Mimirin is right! You will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, my brother will beat you up until you bleed to death and rip you apart limb by limb! Kirinta Kusano: Now you both will be stretched!! [Charle and Lola are soon stretched] Charlie and Lola: (together) No! (X40) Weatherstar4000video: This is a very painful warning! If you both destroy my house, Bowser and Lucina going to whack you both harder with a belt and a dagger! Wowser: Yes, I also arranged Part 4 Finale: Azura gets calmed with a nail makeover [Cut to: The Lakeside (Rainy weather) as Sad Romance from Over the Green Fields plays in the background] [Azura is very sad as she is crying Druddigon tears from her eyes and her Druddigon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast. We hear Serena's crying voice from Pokèmon XY series] [Dark Magician Girl and Iris (Megaman X4) then appears to see Azura crying] Iris: Hey Azura, what's wrong? Azura: Charlie and Lola ruined Yuko Mizutani's funeral by playing a Gangsta rap song by Me!Me!Me! and throwing Yuko Mizutani's coffin out the window. Iris: It's okay to cry, Azura. Annet Myer and Lucky Luke are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. Azura: [sniffles] Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Annet Myer and Lucky Luke make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. [Azura began sobbing quietly as Iris and Dark Magician Girl continued comforting her with their hug until she stops crying.] [Dark Magician Girl, Iris and Azura hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Lucky Luke and Annet Myer made for dinner. Iris, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Iris, Dark Magician Girl and Azura are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Iris, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high.] [Azura began to yawn and Iris began to notice her yawning.] Iris: Azura, are you ok? Azura: Yes. [yawns again] I'm okay, but [yawns again] I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Charlie and Lola threw Yuko Mizutani's coffin out the window. Dark Magician Girl: I know, Azura. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Charlie and Lola threw Yuko Mizutani's coffin out the window today. Azura: I know. Can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? Iris: Yes. Wait here while me and Dark Magician Girl get your nail makeover and our Pokèmon to help treat your nails. (Iris and Dark Magician Girl leave Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover and their Pokèmon. Azura begins to relax and hum her song as she has her Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin plush toys with her on her bed) (Later on, door knocking is heard) Azura: I'll get it. (Azura opens the door and Alice Angel is with her Shifitry outside Azura's bedroom door) Alice Angel: Hey Azura! Azura: Hi Alice Angel! What are you doing here anyway? Alice Angel: I'm here to help you treat your nails. (Iris and Dark Magician Girl then returns with Azura's nail makeover stuff) Dark Magician Girl: Sorry we're late, we were just getting Azura's nail makeover stuff. Iris: Where's Azura? Alice Angel: There she is, she is already relaxing on her bed. Azura: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. my nail tips are brittle on my fingernails and broken on my toenails. Dark Magician Girl: Okay then, first I must trim your fingernails and toenails so they won't be brittle, or broken. [Dark Magician Girl grabs Azura's hands and feet and starts trimming Azura's fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping sounds are heard] Iris: Now to let my Registeel file down your nails. [Gutsman the Registeel then files down Azura's nails as scratching sound is heard] Alice Angel: Finally, I will paint your nails. Which color would you like, Hot Pink or Sky Blue? Azura: Well I haven't tried Hot Pink yet so a hot pink color might work. Alice Angel: Okay then, Iris and Dark Magician Girl do you mind if both of you leave and find Geon and Beetle Mania while I paint Azura's fingers and little toes? [Iris and Dark Magician then accepts it as the 2 girls then left Azura's room] [Alice Angel shakes the hot pink nail polish bottle and opens it. She then starts off with Azura's fingernails. After the paint was applied on Azura's fingernails, Alice Angel then paints Azura's little toes by going from big toenail to pinky toenail on both of Azura's feet] [[Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums]] [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Category:Charlie and Lola's grounded days]] [[Category:Grounded Stories by Luna Minami]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]